kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Darkheart3
TOO LONG Aargh! I clicked edit but it instead took me to the file of the Vanitas pic! Anyway, thanks for the congrats! It's also great to here your concert went well, 300 door sale? WOAH! And thanks sooooo much for the present! Present=Awesome. :D Oh, and you should probably archive. 11:59, July 12, 2011 (UTC) DOOD Dude, that's sweet! Going to add that to my Userpage once I redo it! :D Thanks! 17:39, July 12, 2011 (UTC) :My userpage. :3 03:02, July 13, 2011 (UTC) ::Ahaha, no. :P 03:18, July 13, 2011 (UTC) :::Not that I know of. Thought someone had offered to. 03:40, July 13, 2011 (UTC) ::::Whoops. Haha. Derp. Volunteered for that myself and never did it. xD Will now though. 03:49, July 13, 2011 (UTC) :::::I would have sworn after I said that, someone else said "No, I'll do it." I think I'm thinking of something on the other Wiki though. 03:54, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Riddles and what's this? 03:53, July 13, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle=Hey sorry for the VERY LONG REPLY... but check PA News ..cos it's gonna be big...also choose.. Xanagram or List?}} 03:56, July 13, 2011 (UTC)|chat=Add your avatar character for the new competition.}} 04:03, July 13, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle=here it is.... Sphixeroht ixs carxzy...what did i say?}} 04:12, July 13, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct..now... A keyblade Wolfy with Norse myths A motorcycle? Which keyblad eam i talking about?}} 04:05, July 14, 2011 (UTC)|hint=Hint: Ummm not so close......It's a KH2 keyblade and 1 final hint: WOLF THEME }} 04:10, July 14, 2011 (UTC)|incorrect= Soz answer was Fenrir, ok now choose X combo's or MADNESS or both?}} 04:17, July 14, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle=U won't get double points...ok X combo it is then... 1st section: Name the person who said this?... "A hero is measured by the strength of his heart" 2nd section: Name 5 Olympus Keyblades(any KH except Final Mixes) 3rd section: In OATHOBLIVION's userpage, name his favourite KH game Final Section: What was the answer to your previous riddle?}} 04:25, July 14, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle=correct now another... A land of pure darkness End of news of the World!! wait scratch some of that!!! Which place am i talking about?}} 04:29, July 14, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle=Hehehe that was a gud easy one eh?.. anyways one more i suppose... A girl of punches that could break your teeth Black clothing mostly in KH2 Who am i talking about?}} correct!! 06:56, July 15, 2011 (UTC)|chat=Eeeee..... soz THE KEYHOLE THE KEYHOLE ok, next welcoming it is the KEYHOLE!}} 07:04, July 15, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle= Ok here goes.... A land of theives and monkeys A vizier wait is he crazy? Where am i talking about?}} 07:09, July 15, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle=correct now....choose... Christmas or Oogie?}} 07:24, July 15, 2011 (UTC)|halloween=Oogie..here we go...Name me what happens when Oogie rolls 5 X 3?}} 07:37, July 15, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle=correct now A heartless ghost scoping the area What am i talking about?}} 07:44, July 15, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle=correct...now choose List or Xanagrams?}} 07:47, July 15, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now...here goes.. xSiax, Axxle anxd Rosaxx... what did i say?}} 11:54, July 15, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle=correct now... User riddle time.. in CaelumLucisCaliga's userpage, List me 5 Sigs within the title "Awesome Friends of Mine!" (PS. i want the actual sigs)}} 04:12, July 16, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct ow List me any 10 reaction commands from KH2}} user walkthrough Hey you know your walkthroughs in your userspace? do ya mind if they get deleted? 03:06, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Hey Hey!